


holding on

by gasmask



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ?????, Fluff, M/M, super hardcore handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask
Summary: What do you call PDA that happens in a car.





	holding on

**Author's Note:**

> knee touches.. honk if u agree
> 
> i'm not really satisfied with how this turned out BUT i figured i'd post it anyways. >:(

Prompto was jostled awake when the Regalia crossed over a pothole and made his head loll to the side. At the last moment, his hands grabbed at the strap of his camera that was threatening to slide from his lap and into the legroom behind the driver's seat.

Gladio still snored softly when Prompto looked at him. The sudden movement of the car seemed to not have affected him in the slightest.

“It's a beautiful day again, isn't it,” Prompto heard Ignis say as he brought a hand to his face and rubbed at his eyes. Once he was sure that he had brushed off the last remnants of sleep, he turned his gaze forward.

Ignis was at the wheel, one arm resting on top of the door. Next to him, Noctis was mimicking his pose and had propped his chin on the palm of his hand. Prompto couldn't see his face properly, but he did seem quite bored.

“It's way too hot. I hope Lestallum won't be as bad as they say,” the prince replied after a moment of quiet.

A quiet laughter indicated that Ignis was unimpressed with Noctis' whining. “I'll have to disappoint you. The weather of Lestallum is notorious for being both hot and humid.”

Noctis made a noise akin to a gag in response. Wanting to say something, Prompto leaned forward the slightest bit and parted his lips. He inhaled at the same moment as Ignis gripped at the wheel with the hand previously resting on top of the door. His other hand let go of the wheel and reached over towards Noctis.

Prompto's eyebrows shot up when Ignis touched Noctis' knee and said, “Don't worry, love.”

 _Love_?

“Maybe the hotel has a pool,” he continued.

“Are you going to fan me air while I relax?” Noctis asked with a mocking undertone. Just as he reached for Ignis' hand, Ignis turned his around so Noctis could slide their palms together.

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” Ignis replied with a breathy laugh at the end. Their fingers interlaced. Prompto thought he could see Ignis' thumb rub over the knuckle of Noctis' forefinger.

“Meaning you want me to beg,” Noctis huffed. He turned his head to look at Ignis.

“Only because you always beg so nicely, Noct.”

Prompto glanced at Gladio next to him, but he seemed to be sleeping soundly and didn't hear a single word of the conversation.

“You always force me to,” Noctis said with a pout. “Isn't it treason to force a prince to his knees?”

Prompto heard the telltale sign of an inhale coming from Ignis, and he leaned forward abruptly. “Hey, are we there yet?” he asked, trying to sound as groggy as possible. Ignis and Noctis immediately let go of each other. Ignis gripped at the steering wheel with both hands, while Noctis whipped his head around and blinked back and forth repeatedly.

“I.. no, not yet. A few more miles,” he finally got out.

“Oh.. alright.” Prompto covered his mouth with a hand and leaned back again, feigning a yawn. “Wake me up when we're there, Noct.”

“Yeah.. Yeah, sure,” his best friend replied with a chuckle that sounded borderline nervous. “Just go back to sleep, man.”

 _As if I could_ , Prompto wanted to say. Instead, he closed his eyes and pretended to doze off again.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitemarking)!


End file.
